


Bleurgh!

by nerdfighter721



Series: Too Close [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro is trying to figure out what he just did when he gets a visit from two very loud friends demanding to know why he just broke up with the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleurgh!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bleurgh!  
> Characters: Pedro Donaldson, John Donaldson, Beatrice Duke, Benedick Hobbes  
> Prompt: BLEURGH  
> Word Count: 1,754  
> Rating: K+ (Swearing)  
> Notes: Woah… Did I just make a two-parter? Yeah I did! Actually… I think it’ll have more chapters, but yeah… last day of the LovelyLittleFiclets challenge.   
> Pedro is trying to figure out what he just did when he gets a visit from two very loud friends demanding to know why he just broke up with the love of his life.

**Bleurgh!**

Pedro had locked himself in his bedroom – his parents having decided to go out to some party that John and he declined to go to. So the house only held John and Pedro. John hadn't really bothered Pedro at all, more sitting in his room and playing music loudly – occasionally leaving his room to get food or something.

About an hour after he got home, probably two hours after the breakup, someone rang the doorbell upwards of twenty times. He could hear whoever it was attempt to break the door down with their knocks. Pedro stayed locked up in his room, listening to John walk down the stairs and answer them.

“HOW DO THE CREEPY YEAR TENS KNOW WHERE WE LIVE?” John yelled. ‘The creepy year tens’ kids that John was talking about were Verges and Dogberry – who Pedro only knew because of having watched the videos on Ursula’s channel. Those were some weird kids. Pedro, becoming curious, poked his head out the door to look and see if they were actually there when he saw none other than Beatrice Duke come storming up the stairs. John was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a grin on his face.

“HEY ASSHAT! WHAT THE HELL?” Pedro didn’t even attempt to get away from Bea, knowing better than that.

“What?” Pedro asked, running a hand through his hair.

“ _What_?” Beatrice mocked, “You know what! Why the _fuck_ did you just ditch Balthazar like that?”

Pedro was backed into a wall, “I didn’t ditch him, Bea! We needed to break up. I explained everything to him.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes, “Yeah, you and your stupid excuses. “ She shook her head, “Poor Balthazar, Ursula called me to tell me-”

“Is he okay?”

If looks could kill, Pedro would have fallen over dead from the glare that Beatrice just gave him, “OF COURSE HE’S NOT OKAY YOU FUCKHEAD! YOU JUST BROKE UP WITH HIM OUT OF NOWHERE!”

Pedro grabbed his head, Beatrice’s yelling was giving him a headache, “Bea. Please listen to me. I didn’t want to break up with him-”

“THEN WHY DID YOU?”

“SHUT UP AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO TELL YOU!” Pedro snapped, glaring right back at Beatrice. Over the past year and a half, she had gotten a little less stubborn, so he only had to glare at her for a minute before she finally backed down.

“Fine, explain. I have time.” Beatrice said, crossing her arms and lowering her voice greatly.

Pedro gestured to his room, “Please. Let’s not give John anymore of a show.” As they walked by the staircase, Pedro caught sight of John walking around the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Beatrice didn’t notice, walking to Pedro’s room and sitting on his bed. Pedro kicked his door shut and looked at Beatrice. It was really odd to think that almost two years ago he was head-over-heels for her. Granted, she laughed in his face when he suggested they go out – then ended up with her arch enemy, Benedick. Then again, at that time, he didn’t even think of Balthazar as anything other than his best friend.

“Look Bea, this is a hard thing to explain.” Pedro ran a hand through his hair, “There was some kind of unbalance in our relationship. The way that I felt, Balthazar gave his all which was way more then I deserve – which I’m sure you’d agree with.” Beatrice raised her eyebrows in an ‘obviously-look-what-you-just-did’ fashion. “Yeah, well I also felt like I gave him my all, but that never reached a portion of what Balthazar would give me. He deserves a lot better than me and I _told him_ that. He doesn’t need to have me around him romantically, there’s someone out there for him who is better than me who he actually deserves to be with, someone who can give him everything that he should get.” Pedro shook his head and sat at his desk chair, “That’s all I got. Please don’t yell anymore, my head may just fall off.”

“PEDRO! BENEDICK IS HERE!” John yelled from outside of Pedro’s bedroom door. Benedick opened up the door as John walked into his own room, a small smile on his face that matched Benedick’s. He and John have had a weird friendship since Pedro and Balthazar had gotten together. John never talked about it when Pedro used to ask.

Benedick looked between Pedro and Beatrice with a questioning look, “You’re not yelling?” Something about the way he asked that told Pedro that she was probably ranting to Ben the moment that they found out about what happened.

“Pedro here just explained to me that he ‘wasn’t good enough’ for Balthazar, which isn’t much of a surprise to me.” Beatrice explained as Benedick took a seat next to her on Pedro’s bed.

Benedick raised an eyebrow to Pedro, “That’s it? Really? That’s the reason you broke up with Balthy?”

“I _also said_ that I felt the relationship was unbalanced because-” Pedro was cut off by Beatrice again.

“Because you, once again, weren’t good enough for him. Which we all knew.”

Pedro ran his hands across his face, trying not to yell at Beatrice, but his patience was running thin, “If you all knew that I wasn’t good enough for Balthazar, then why did you let the relationship go for a year and a half?”

“Balthazar was happy.” Beatrice responded easily.

Benedick added in, “You _seemed_ happy whenever you two were out with us.” Beatrice gave Ben a ‘where-are-you-going-with-this’ look, but he just kept looking at Pedro, “Out at all, for that matter. According to Balthy, this was completely out of nothing that you just broke up with him. _That’s_ what is bothering everyone the most.”

“Exactly,” Beatrice nodded, “That you could suddenly leave him without any thought at all to his feelings!”

Pedro stared at Beatrice, “You really think that I didn’t think about how Balthazar was going to feel after I did that? _Really_?” He shook his head, “I know how Balthazar is feeling. Do you really think I wanted to do this? No! I. _Love_. Balthazar. I’m feeling like complete shit too, you know. I only did it so that he could get someone better than me later. I don’t _deserve him_. He should have someone better. I want him to have someone better.”

“So what?” Beatrice asked, “You just regret even going out with him?”

Pedro sighed, “I would _never_ regret going out with him, it was the best year and a half of my life. I wished I could have saved him the pain, though. If I could, I wouldn’t have broken up with Balthazar, but I did. I can’t take that back.”

Benedick looked down at his phone as it lit up with a phone call, “Ursula.”

“Why is she calling you now and not me?” Beatrice asked, glancing down at her phone.

“Because Benedick is being more level headed then you in this situation?” Pedro mumbled under his breath.

Beatrice heard him, though, “Shut up asshat, no one asked you.”

“Hey Ursula.” Benedick answered, ignoring both his girlfriend and Pedro.

_Got anything out of Pedro?_

“Yeah. He explained his side, but it’s not much different from what Balthy said. How is he, by the way?”

_Still pretty beaten up. Hero is talking to him right now._

“I’m glad Hero made it there. She’s a good listener and pretty helpful.”

_Do you think we can have them try and talk again? I don’t think he is going to feel better until they do._

“Not yet. His head isn’t on right yet. He’s still talking crazy talk.”

_This all would have been avoided if they just talked._

“I know. Communication. I’m fairly sure I made a whole video on that topic.”

_Hero’s coming over. I should go check on Balthazar. His parents are coming home in a few minutes, so we are going to take him out to the park, he’ll probably stay at my house over the night._

“Want us to meet you there? The park, I mean.”

_Only if Pedro is actually ready to listen to Balthazar. Just make sure that you tell him that none of us will be around._

“Will do. I’ll tell Pedro.”

_And make sure Bea doesn’t kill Pedro._

“I can only try to contain her.”

_Bye Benedick._

“See you soon Ursula.” Benedick hung up the phone and looked at Pedro, “Would you be willing to talk to Balthazar, but actually listen to what he has to say?”

Pedro shook his head, “The only reason I didn’t let him say anything is because I wouldn’t have had the courage to say what I had to say.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes, “Yeah, because that needed to be said like _that_.”

“What you two really need is a nice conversation.” Benedick said, “Ursula and Hero are bringing Balthazar to the park before his parents come home, you can go meet him there.”

Pedro shook his head again, “No Ben. I can’t see him right now. I really can’t.”

Benedick and Beatrice had a silent conversation then Beatrice shrugged, “Fine.” Benedick said, “But _please_ try to talk to him tomorrow. Ursula said she doesn’t think that he would feel better until he talks to you again.”

“How can I even face him after what I did?” Pedro asked.

“You’ll find some way.” Beatrice said, “At this point, we aren't even asking you two to have a make out session, just get on some understanding terms.”

Pedro stared, “I don’t think you understand the fact that if I see him again I’m going to crack and want to get back with him.”

“Maybe that’s what you need.” Benedick said, “Just because you don’t think your good enough for him, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t think that you are just what he wants.” He then looked at Beatrice, “C’mon Bea. Let’s go meet them up at the park.”

Beatrice nodded, standing up with Ben, “Bye Pedro.” Beatrice said.

Benedick waved bye to him then headed out, stopping by John’s room to yell a goodbye before heading down the stairs and into their two separate cars – which explains what took Ben so long to come into the house. Pedro watched them take off from him bedroom window, then he flopped down onto his bed and yelled into his pillow. “BLEURGH!”


End file.
